desvaneciendose
by kena86
Summary: jack encuentra la manera de convertir a aku en humano, pero no se espera que empiece a perder la memoria, si aku pierde sus poderes podría perder su oportunidad de volver a su tiempo,
1. Chapter 1

n.a.:un segundo intento para que el fic me deje satisfecha

El templo del equinoccio, su construcción debió tomar años, y fueron bien válidos, cuando Aku vino atacar el Kukulcan, este templo resistió de manera sobrenatural... tal vez sea por algo.

Esta vez el samurái no viene por un portal, hace meses que en sus sueños ha visto extrañas criaturas, parecen monstruos, pero tienen un aura infantil, son muy coloridos, casi invitan a jugar, entonces presentan a un dragón, eso es lo que piensa, pero los "alebrijes" siempre lo corrigen que es una serpiente, Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente emplumada, el deidad que ama a los humanos, y cada noche le da una mapa mental para guiarlo.

Y ya está aquí, Kukulcán, ¿ahora qué? Supone que debería echarse una siesta para que la deidad le de nuevas instrucciones y porque lo atrajo aquí.

Sin embargo, una figura en blanco se mueve en las escaleras del templo. Jack se acerca.

Al principio cree que es un sacerdote que gusta de vestir de blanco, muy blanco, pero al verlo más de cerca, más bien parece uno de esos soldado de la antigua España, sus brazos y piernas tiene ese escudo que parece tela metálica, ¿o era un millón de cadenitas entrelazadas? Mientras que encima una tela blanca, en el pecho, una cruz roja, si su memoria no le falla, lo poco que se salvó en aquellas tierras, este es un soldado templario.

- _es una larga historia-_ habla el hombre blanco con barba, con la misma voz que le habla en sueños - _así es, joven samurái, soy yo Quetzalcóatl-_

-Lees la mente, impresionante, aquí estoy, ¿usted puede ayudarme a regresar a mi época? - dice mientras se inclina-

- _yo no tengo ese poder, desgraciadamente, solo el demonio Aku, tiene la capacidad de hacerlo-_ responde Quetzalcoatl.

Samurái está decepcionado.

- _pero yo tengo un plan-_ Dice

\- ¿Cuál? -

- _Aku te tiene vigilado, puedo sentirlo venir a esta dirección, no debe gustarle para nada que hayas contactado a una deidad, es poderoso no lo niego, pero todavía tiene problemas para luchar contra uno-_ dice el hombre blanco confiado.

Pero Jack tiene una reacción de instinto -yo lo protegeré Quetzalcóatl-

La deidad hace una mueca de insulto, pero recupera su sonrisa - _Samurái, la presencia de aku es necesaria para el plan, ahora mira bien-_ Señala una gran zona, y solo le da una pisada al suelo.

A primera vista, parece que no pasó nada, pero para el samurái que tiene la vista entrenada, ve que una gran parte de pronto tenia los colores opacos, hay que mirar detalladamente, Quetzalcóatl había "marcado" una zona.

- _debes mantener a Aku dentro de esa zona mientras llega el sol-_ explica.

\- ¿eso es todo? - pregunta Jack no creyendo la simplicidad del plan.

- _eso es todo- R_ esponde con una sonrisa, como si se burlara de Jack, pero con una seguridad de que todo saldrá bien, que Jack no vuelve a sentir duda.

Jack se posiciona en medio de la zona.

No tarda en verse un punto negro sobre el cielo acercarse, indudablemente Aku tomo forma de un dragón delgado con enormes alas para llegar lo antes posible, realmente la aparición de Quetzalcóatl le disgusto.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡habla samurái! ¿Dónde está esa serpiente llena de plumas- exclama?

-deberás vencerme para saberlo, Aku- desafía el samurái.

-¡raaaaaarrrgh!- Aku se abalanza contra él.

Quetzalcoatl sube hasta la punta de su templo kukulcán, solo tiene que esperar el momento.. el cual, no tarda.

Aku no piensa con claridad cuando está enfadado, como si no recordara que no puede acercarse al samurái sin recibir un corte de la espada mágica, es una batalla inútil.

El sol está llegando, Quetzalcóatl disuelve su forma humana, una colorida serpiente repta alrededor del arco.

El samurái empieza a preocuparse, apenas recordando que cuando Aku se da cuenta que esta en desventaja, este toma forma de criatura aviar. Ahora espera que se lo que planee la deidad sea ahora.

Los rayos de sol pasan por el arco, la serpiente se suelta y todo es luz.

Aku y Jack voltean al templo para ver que causa el exceso de luz, la enorme serpiente emplumada de luz se arrastra hacia abajo con velocidad impresionante.

Si Aku no se mueve es que también esta impresionado por el poder que emana Quetzalcoatl.

La serpiente emplumada, con la velocidad de la luz rodeo con todo su cuerpo al demonio.

Jack se aleja por su propia seguridad física.

Desde su perspectiva esta es la batalla épica. La luz contra la oscuridad. y la luz tenia enroscada a la maldad.

Apenas se pregunta si Quetzalcoatl aguantara estar así por un rato, pero entonces se convierte en un tornado de luz, todavía alrededor de Aku, quien pone resistencia para no ser arrastrado, lo cual no dura mucho y empieza a dar vueltas.

Jack empieza a preguntarse cuál será el final de todo esto, cuando nota... que - Aku... ¿se está encogiendo? -

No lo está imaginando, la negra figura se reduce más, más y más, cree que lo va a perder de vista, se vuelve acercar para ver si sus ojos no lo están engañando, ¿se está desintegrando?, realmente no puede acercarse mucho porque la fuerza de tornado lo levantaría también, aunque no tarda en darse cuenta que no es asi, parece que la fuerza del viento solo se concentraba en la deidad y el demonio. Se acerca más.

La figura negra se sigue reduciendo... hasta su tamaño.

Entonces el tornado pierde potencia. Y la figura sigue, pequeña, pero allí, Quetzalcóatl parece tener problemas para tomar forma por un rato, pero vuelve a su figura humana de hombre blanco. -uf, me maree- se queja.

Jack casi tiembla a la que está viendo, un hombre de cabello negro, tieso, asemejando los cuernos de Aku, sobre su piel morena lo que parece tela negra.

-maldita serpiente, maldito samurái- se queja el hombre todavía mirando el suelo. Agitado y al parecer recuperando el aliento como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

\- ¿ese es Aku? - pregunta Jack - ¿Por qué convirtió al demonio Aku en hombre?... ¿es humano? -

-todo el mundo es crítico- se queja Quetzalcoatl con el comentario del asiático.

\- ¿lo convertiste en humano para debilitarlo y así matarlo fácilmente? - opina Jack.

\- ¿¡que!? ¡claro que no! No me gustan las matanzas entre humanos, yo amo a hombre, mujer y niño, la vida es muy preciosa-

-pero yo tengo que... – Jack iba a decir "destruir" pero ahora que lo piensa era más fácil hacerlo como demonio, porque al parecer la serpiente emplumada no le permitiría ahora que es un hombre... -¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?-. pregunta algo irritado.

-oh, ya lo sabrás, hora de almorzar, te recomiendo la fruta con yogurt y granola- dice dando la media vuelta.

-¿y Aku? –

-él también puede venir- invita.

Jack voltea a su enemigo a quien encuentra desmayado sobre el suelo, el no podrá tomar almuerzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aun molesto por no saber el punto de convertir a Aku, realmente disfruto el almuerzo, no muy lejos de allí, seguro escondido mágicamente, un grupo de seguidores de Quetzalcóatl le sirvieron jugo y café, huevos, jamón y salchichas y poco de tortilla tradicional.

Los días con un buen almuerzo se veian brillantes.

-yo soy Aku, no me alimento de comida inferior-

O eso sería si no fuera por el hombre de pelo extraño encadenado en una de las sillas.

-tu no necesitas alimento- observo Jack.

-los humanos necesitan alimento- dijo Quetzalcóatl con una sonrisa.

-oh, cierto- responde Jack desinteresadamente.

\- ¡pagaran por esto! - exclama Aku.

La mujer que lo atiende duda en acercarse para servir lo que tiene la jarra, la serpiente emplumada le dio una señal con la cabeza de que lo hiciera, ella sirve algo oscuro, caliente, a Jack le llega un olor dulzón.

Aku, aun con cadenas con la silla, pero lo suficiente aguadas para poder alcanzar los alimentos.

Cruzo los brazos y mira para otro lado con gesto de disgusto a la bebida recién servida, pero su olfato lo obligo a llevar su atención a la taza, la joven tuvo que irse antes de que viera una sonrisa en su cara. Finalmente toma la taza y sorbe un poco.

-cuidado está caliente- advierte el hombre blanco.

Jack se da cuenta que lo dice muy tarde, Aku tiene la lengua fuera y sus ojos asoman lágrimas. Se muerde los labios para o reírse.

\- ¿quieres probar el chocolate Jack? Es el pecado en la tierra-

Jack se le queda viendo.

-no literalmente Jack, cielos-

-ah, bueno- la verdad duda un poco, ahora que Aku toma el chocolate vorazmente, de hecho, pide que le sirvan más.

La joven morena, le sirve a Aku antes que, al samurái, ella sonríe orgullosa, tiene que ser la que preparo la bebida.

Definitivamente es el mejor chocolate que probo en todos sus viajes.

Un buen rato después, Aku prácticamente está apunto de desmayarse, demando más chocolate hasta no poder, Jack tiene que recordar que ahora es humano y su estómago tiene un límite, pero eso no evita que se sienta enojado de que se lo acabara, el apenas tomo 3 tazas, los tomo con paciencia y los saboreo pero ya no hay.

-te lo dije, es un pecado tomarlo y no tomarlo- se burla Quetzalcóatl.

-ooooohhhh-gime Aku -lo pagaras – truena sus dedos, un árbol cercano empieza a quemarse.

Pero el único que entra en pánico es Jack, los demás solo se acercan con extinguidores y una manguera.

\- ¿Cómo esta Aku? -pregunta de pronto.

A Jack le extraña la pregunta, pero al volver su mirada, Aku está otra vez desmayado.

-perdone mi insistencia, pero en serio, ¿Por qué convirtió a Aku en humano? - pregunta, la deidad se había negado a responder al principio.

-creí que era bastante obvio samurái, convertir a Aku en humano, lo hará sensible como un humano-

\- ¿hablamos en sentido figurado o literalmente? - pregunta el samurái.

-literalmente-

\- ¡pero todavía tiene sus poderes! - se queja Jack.

Quetzalcóatl le una mirada al árbol quemado, ahora mojado, alguno indígenas empezaron a limpiar la espuma blanca de su alrededor.

- _bueno, ¿Qué querías? ¿no decías que necesitabas volver a tu tiempo?-_ replica la serpiente.

1 hora paso, Aku finalmente despertó, tenía una presión en su parte baja que no era su estómago- uh, ¿Qué es esto?- le duele pero no puede presionar.

- _parece que alguien necesita ir al baño_ \- se burla la serpiente.

-yo no… ooohhh- se queja-maldita serpiente-

- _mi fiel súbdito te llevara al baño cercano, y no te preocupes ya te deje unas instrucciones en el baño para que no necesites ayuda-_

Jack volvió aguantarse las ganas de reírse, se imagina la humillación que debe sentir Aku, por esas pequeñas necesidades humanas y la ayuda que requiere.

-creo que ya empiezo a entender- comenta Jack.

Se tomó el tiempo para meditar, empieza a comprender que Aku deberá adaptarse a su nueva forma, las humanos tienen sus limitaciones, cosa que seguro no le va a gustar al ex demonio. Pero...

Aku regreso 15 minutos después, parecía muy apenado, el discípulo que lo acompaño no reporto nada serio, así que solo teorizan que se tomó su tiempo en el trono de porcelana... de pronto Jack se imagina a un niño yendo por primera vez al baño de adultos solo... pobre Aku.

- _bueno Aku, ¿Qué te parece un trato? -_ dice de pronto quetzalcoal.

-¿Qué trato?- pregunta confundido.

- _puedo regresarte tus poderes de demonio si mandas a Jack a su época correspondiente_ \- dice.

-...-

 _-¿Qué dices?-_ presiona el pluma de colores.

-¿Quién es Jack?- pregunta de pronto

 _-...jack... samurái Jack, el príncipe..._ – señala al vestido de blanco.

Aku le devuelve la mirada a Jack. Quien para su desconcierto puede ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, no está bromeando, realmente no lo recuerda.

-Aku- Jack se acerca, olvidando de quien se trata -¿estás bien?-

Aku se agarra la cabeza un frustrado- eh... si... yo... yo soy Aku...- se mira la mano como si no la reconociera - ¿no era moreno? -

\- ¿Quetzalcóatl?- pregunta Jack.

-oh, rayos- se da golpea la frente.

Más tarde, Quetzalcóatl lleva a ambos a una zona abierta, para analizar.

Jack nota algo extraño en el demonio, para empezar, está viendo sus pies... por alguna razón está 100% seguro que no los había antes... o sea hace unos minutos... ¿Por qué?... ¡oh, espera! Ahora lo recuerda, lo que parece su antigua piel, ahora un pedazo de tela estaba cubriendo todo su cuerpo, pero ahora... el traje oscuro se... acorto, se ven sus pies y las manos... no debería ser algo sobresaliente... pero por alguna razón... estos detalles... le mandan escalofríos a su columna vertebral... que extraño.

Un momento... ahora también nota algo... ¿también será su imaginación?...

- _¿ya lo notaste verdad? -_ pregunta Quetzalcóatl, quien se cambio "mágicamente" la ropa con una de acuerdo a su perturbación, unos pantalones y playera holgados que lo hacían parecer hippie, incluso su cabello tenia cola de caballo.

Pero Jack miraba ahora el aspecto físico de Aku, sus primeros minutos de humano tenia rasgos de un hombre de 50 años, pero ahora... aunque suene ridículo ... diría que ahora parece de 45 o 43 años, no solo por falta de arrugas caracterizas que lo hacen recordar su forma demoniaca, pero su cabello que se había mantenido tieso como sus cuernos, ahora está a medio camino de tocar los hombros, su barba de chiva pelirroja también está retrayéndose.

\- ¿él está... rejuveneciéndose? - se pregunta a sí mismo no pudiendo creer lo que está viendo.

-no solo está rejuveneciendo, está perdiendo la memoria- suspira- lo siento samurái, no fui sincero... realmente creí que este plan funcionaria- se lamenta Quetzalcóatl.

Jack no responde solo le da una mirada interrogante porque realmente no sabe cual sea la pregunta apropiada.

-veraz, sabía que podía convertir a Aku en humano, pero cómo pudiste ver necesitaba que fuera en fechas del equinoccio una de las formas en que puedo hacer crecer mi poder, pero realmente no pensé que estas serían las consecuencias tal vez no debí hacerte perder el tiempo con el desayuno, lo siento-

-debemos estar seguros de que Aku realmente no puede abrir un portal- dice Jack, otra vez frustrado de que la posibilidad de ir a su casa se haya esfumado, pero también aprendió que debe estar 100% seguro, antes de dejar ir otra oportunidad, en especial después de ver aquel árbol quemarse con facilidad.

-en eso tiene razón, samurái- dice Quetzalcóatl.

Ambos se acercan a Aku que se había acercado al rio y se quedó viendo como corrió, como si fuera la primera que lo ve, tal vez así sea.

-eh... ¿Aku? - llama Quetzalcóatl.

Aku tarda en darse cuenta que le hablan, -¿si?-

\- ¿nos preguntábamos si podías hacer una demostración de tu magia? - pide

\- ¿magia?... ah sí si... -todavía tiene semblante confuso -uh ¿exactamente qué quieren que haga? -

Jack y la deidad piensan, pero la serpiente habla primero-quema este bosque-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- ¿desperdiciar este hermoso bosque para probar los poderes de Aku?

Aku duda un poco, pero levanta las manos, y empieza el incendio.

Jack esta horrorizado, varios árboles envueltos en violentas llamas, parece una marea sin fin... pero lo es.

Tan pronto como empieza termina, Aku cae de rodillas. Levanta la cabeza, confundido y al parecer... apenado…

-hazlo otra vez- pide Quetzalcóatl.

Aku lo vuelve hacer, pero no tan impresionante como la vez anterior. Aunque aguanto un poco más tiempo. Aku no cayo, más bien parecía frustrado por no haber incendiado lo suficiente.

\- ¡hazlo otra vez! - exige Quetzalcóatl

Jack empieza a sospechar que es lo que realmente quiere la deidad.

Aku lo hace otra vez, excepto que solo incendio los 5 más cercanos.

-ya es suficiente- dice la serpiente.

Aku solo mira los árboles que apenas destruyo, como si no parte de él le reprochara no haberlos convertido en ceniza y otra se pregunta porque lo hizo.

-Jack, Aku no solo está rejuveneciendo y perdiendo la memoria, también está perdiendo sus poderes-.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿significa...?- Jack siente escalofríos.

- _si debes volver a tu tiempo es ahora o nunca_ \- declara la serpiente. - _Aku... ¡Aku! -_ llama al hombre.

-¿eh? ¿yo? Si... yo soy Aku... -repite las mismas palabras de antes, pero por la expresión de su cara se nota que no sabe por qué las dice.

-Aku, necesitamos que hagas un portal del tiempo – pide la deidad.

El joven lo mira confundido.

-esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- se dice, junta las manos y levanta los dedos índices a sus labios y se pone a pensar.

Jack se acerca a Aku, es alto como el, todavía recuerda la primera mirada que le dio en su nueva forma de humano, podía decir que no había diferencia con su contraparte de demonio, pero ahora, rayos, ahora había una ignorante inocencia y tal vez un poco de desconfianza con él, tal vez su instinto que le dice tener cuidado con el samurái, no lo culpa, sin pensarlo le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

- _ok, creo que se me está ocurriendo algo_ – dice Quetzalcóatl ajeno al gesto amistoso de Jack.

\- ¿sí?- pide el vestido de blanco.

- _digo que intentemos visualiza el antiguo reino, tal vez si logro verlo en su mente se abra el portal, Jack describe tu hogar_ \- propone

"es un buena idea" acepta Jack buscando una rama, en una parte donde no hay hierba si no solo tierra empieza crear , el recuerda su hogar de nacimiento, el castillo, las nubes, el pueblos, su gente, su amiga, el cultivo... el árbol donde estaba cerrado Aku, con pocas líneas había logrado un linda versión, sin embargo se dio cuenta que si Aku recordaba ese lugar antes de atacar... podrían terminar mucho más atrás de tiempo de que deberían, como -esperen debo corregir- dice poniendo el pie y deshaciendo lo que ya llevaba dibujado y vuelve hacerlo pero ahora debe concentrarse en aquel día que se enfrentaron por primera vez, el pueblo destruido y abandonado, la gente prisionera, los soldados no vivientes, el nuevo castillo de Aku...

No era una imagen alegre, pero podría presumir que hizo un dibujo sencillo y entendible.

- _Jack mira_ \- murmura de pronto Quetzalcóatl señalando a Aku.

Jack mira al ex demonio, se sorprende verlo con el ceño fruncido, como si pudiera recordar, pero a la vez no sabe.

\- ¿Aku? –pregunta preocupado, incluso levanta el brazo para tocar su hombro.

Pero entonces se abre el portal, solo apenas un metro de ellos, allí esta, su reino destruido... y el peleando con Aku ¡es justo el momento cuando está a punto de ser mandado al futuro.

 _\- ¡ahora Jack!-_ exclama Quetzalcóatl.

Él sabe que es su oportunidad, es hora... un momento - ¿pero si de todas formas me vuelve a mandar a futuro otra vez? - se pregunta estando a un par de pies del portal.

Quetzalcóatl es el único que nota que el portal, aunque grande empieza a disminuir de tamaño, no puede creer que Jack se le ocurra tener dudas a último minuto... Aku el humano no parece haberse dado cuenta que se abrió un agujero de gusano frente a él.

¡idea! Agarra a Aku -¡ _llévatelo y enfrenten al demonio juntos!_ \- prácticamente lo empuja frente a ambos caen dentro del portal -¡ _buena suerte!-_

Es curioso como hace más de 24 horas, solo pensaba en buscar un portal o matar a Aku, ahora sostiene al humano mientras son jalados juntos al pasado, realmente no sabe porque lo hace si van al mismo lugar, aunque también aprendió en esos raros programas de entretenimiento, un caso como en el que está ahora que 2 personajes se separan del camino establecido, podrían terminar en épocas diferentes, solos y perdidos, ajusta su agarre.

No dura mucho, llegan al final del camino, ambos chocan sus brazos contra la tierra.

-¡auch!- se queja el Aku humano.

Jack está acostumbrado a estos repentinos golpes, aunque siente culpa de no haber evitado que se lastimara.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto apenas pudo levantarse.

Justo como lo recuerda, la visión de su pueblo destruido antes de ir a combatir al demonio... todavía le preocupa que a pesar de todo el demonio aku vuelva a repetir la misma táctica y esto se termine siendo un círculo vicioso... vuelve con el aku humano, quien observa a su alrededor con curiosidad y confusión.

-Aku escucha-lo toma de los hombros. -sé que estas confundido, pero realmente, en serio, necesito tu ayuda-

-eh... si... creo que puedo ayudarte... uh... Jack -dice vacilando entre la inseguridad y estar seguro.

Antes de tomar camino, Jack nota que el cabello de Aku finalmente cae sobre sus hombros, su prenda se ha reducido a un par de centímetros.

Jack se encamina por la ruta conocida para él, guiando al humano Aku, se sorprende de que no muestre temor, o al menos dar la vuelta e huir. ¿será que en su mente es como un niño pequeño? Un golpe en la cabeza con una saliente le recuerda que tiene una misión que debe acabar ya.

Antes de llegar, escucha su propio grito antes de ser succionado en su primer agujero de gusano... tiene que ser su oportunidad, Aku-demonio este distraído con su supuesta victoria.

-Aku - vuelve con Aku-humano- realmente no sé cómo puedes ayudarme así que confiare que sabrás que hacer-

El inocente humano solo le da una mirada confusa y con algo de exasperación.

Pero Jack no se queda a explicar, da un respiro antes de saltar sobre Aku-demonio, rasgando un pedazo de él, llama su atención.

\- ¡¿tu?! ¡imposible!- exclama incrédulo.

-estoy lleno de sorpresa-contesta Jack, aunque es más bien un susurro que tal vez no escucho.

-¡te aplastare!- vuelve a exclamar, intenta dos veces atraparlo con sus manos, solo para ser recibido por la espada mágica. -AAArrggghh-

Jack no tarda en darse cuenta que ahora tiene una gran ventaja, ya no es el mismo samurái de antes ahora es más rápido, más fuerte, más preparado. Tal vez pueda vencerlo sin ayuda de Aku-humano. O al menos eso pensó por un segundo...

Aku demonio todavía tiene trucos bajo la manga... el suelo donde está parado se resquebraja y salen hilos negros, tomándolo por sorpresa y agarrándolo de todos los lados, haciendo imposible moverse un solo centímetro, ni la espada.

\- ¡Bien!, si no puedo mandarte a otra época, entonces tendré dar punto final a tu vida- dice levantando la mano, estas se deforman para tomar forma de un hacha -adiós samurái-

"este sería un buen momento para que el humano Aku entre en acción" piensa antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe... pero no llega. - ¿Qué? - abre los ojos, sorprendido de ver a Aku-demonio luchando por una extraña inmovilización que le provoca una magia alrededor de sus garras. Jack alcanza a ver a Aku-humano detrás del otro. Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para retener al grande. " _está perdiendo sus poderes"_ no tiene mucho tiempo.

Solo una oportunidad. Se suelta de los ahora débiles agarres. Salta a lo más alto, salta hasta estar más alto que Aku, prepara la espada.

-NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- es lo único que se escucha una vez que la bendita arma lo parte a la mitad.

"finalmente" se dice una vez que toca el suelo y siente que el mismo aire se libra de la maldad que lo contaminaba.

\- ¡Ah! -escucha un quejido.

-¡Aku-humano!- ¿le habrá hecho daño también?, no tarda en ir a su lado, el humano, cayo de rodillas y estaba respirando con dificultad, seguro por el esfuerzo que hizo al salvarlo.

No solo eso, su prenda negra se había reducido, solo tapando su cadera, su cabello se redujo poco, ahora se veía como un hombre de 30 años o tal vez un poco menos.

-no te preocupes, busquemos algo de ropa- ofrece.

Por suerte no tuvo que ir tan lejos, algunas armaduras sin soldados de Aku, están caídas en el suelo, mientras le pasa los pantalones se acuerda de algo -eh... Aku...- lo llama.

-¿si?... samurái-

-ti... tienes otro nombre... Ikro...-

Aku-humano lo mira confundido.

-si-"no puede permitir que le hagan daño solo porque tiene el mismo nombre, debemos empezar sin sospechas"-se que sonara raro, pero desde ahora te llamaran ikro, suena mejor- "esperando que le crea se levanta y retoma camino para liberar a los prisioneros de sus cadenas.


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes ha pasado, los prisioneros fueron recuperándose poco a poco, y por su propia cuenta empezar a reconstruir su pueblo, Jack consiguió un par de palomas y un halcón para que fueran por diferentes caminos y llevaran la noticia de que Aku había sido vencido.

No muchos regresaron, pero si los más esperado, la madre de Jack, regresa dichosa junto a su esposo e hijo, hace lo que puede para atender a su pareja y los que aún siguen débiles, y Tomoko la amiga de infancia de Jack, quien quedo mudo al verla regresar como una hermosa mujer.

Todo parecía estar bien, excepto por una cosa.

Ikro... se está apagando... Jack sabe que la amenaza de Aku desapareció cuando la tela negra también desapareció por completo, la magia se fue e Ikro se estaba yendo también, cada día que pasaba, parecía un mes menos en su cuerpo, Jack sintió culpa otra vez, una cosa era Aku demonio que tuvo al mundo bajo su yugo, y otro el Aku humano que está condenado a una muerte segura y no se lo merece, una parte recrimina a jack a estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa por eliminar a Aku, pero ¿morir como inocente? No. El pobre no podía retener memoria, parecía que la única cosa que recordaba era donde este el baño. Pero más allá...

Jack entra a la habitación asignada de Ikro, y como siempre en el último mes, solo está sentado viendo el horizonte por la ventana, después de vencer a Aku, Ikro seguía perdiendo la memoria, Jack le tenía recordar quien era cada hora, al principio había sido de mucha ayuda, cargaba a los más débiles a lugares seguros, trataba de curar y alimentar, sin embargo, la gente no tardó en darse cuenta que el joven de pronto no sabía qué hacía o tenía que hacer, lo que valía llamar a Jack de inmediato, para volver a empezar, a medida que los súbditos se fueron recuperando, pudieron reanudar los trabajos por si solos, Ikro poco, poco se mantuvo en su nueva habitación, era una visión triste, ahora entiende la frase "muerto en vida", el joven en mente en blanco, no espera nada y no tiene nada, ¿puede al menos tener un propósito?.

Jack pasa dejando una bandeja de comida, cerca. Ikro se voltea desconcertado, no lo reconoce otra vez -soy yo, Jack, te traje el almuerzo-

-ah, sí, Jack... Jack- se dice a sí mismo y regresa su atención a la ventana otra vez.

Jack podría pedirle algún sirviente que le diera de comer, pero no quiere, Ikro es su responsabilidad -mira Ikro, bolas de arroz y pescado, el pescado vuelve abundar en los ríos, la gente está muy feliz- dice mientras hace un acto exagerado de oler la comida y hacer una expresión de delicia lo que le vale una sonrisa del hombre. Diablos, esas sonrisas se han convertido en su gratificación.

-hijo- lo llaman desde la puerta, su madre.

-¿madre?-

-Tu padre quiere hablar contigo-dice suavemente pero se nota la orden en ella.

-Pero sabes que tengo que ayudar a Ikro a comer- dice, es cierto, la bandeja tiene 2 platos para 2 personas, es para que Ikro imite a la otra persona

-yo lo hare, tienes que ir con tu padre- dice severamente.

-está bien- Jack no puede negarse a las órdenes de su querida madre.

-Ikro- saluda ella sentándose en el lugar de Jack

Jack entra a las habitaciones restauradas de su padre- ¿llamo padre?- pregunta

El anciano en la cama, se ve frágil, a pesar que aguanto varios años bajo la esclavitud de Aku, todavía tiene fuerza -si hijo, es algo que no podemos postergar- dice levantándose un poco- debes tomar mi lugar de inmediato- dice.

\- ¿Qué dice? ¿acaso te sientes mal? - pregunta Jack en pánico

-no, me siento mejor, pero estoy lo suficientemente débil para no poder retomar mi cargo como emperador, la gente me ve muy gastado, que ya di lo mío-

-todavía tienes mucho que dar-

-hijo, se realista, la gente no se siente todavía segura con un viejo gobernante, y un príncipe que evade sus responsabilidades-

"Auch" sabia que buscaría discutir esto tarde o temprano, es verdad que no ha cumplido con todas sus tareas designadas, al principio fue porque tenía la noticia que Ikro se quedó en blanco y quería llegar a su lado para que no tuviera un ataque de pánico, tuvo algo de tiempo cuando lo instalo en la habitación, pero no evita estar preocupado y querer revisarlo cada 15 minutos, como si lo fuera encontrar muerto un día de estos.

-hijo- le llama la atención- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa de este joven? - pregunta misteriosamente.

-el me ayudo a vencer a Aku- dice como repuesta obvia.

-y todo el mundo está agradecido, eso te lo aseguro- dice el padre tranquilamente- pero... debo decir que tu madre noto algo preocupante...-

Claro su madre le ayudaba con Ikro.

-dice que el joven se ve cada vez más joven-

Jack mira para otro lado, sabe que no tiene que explicar nada -solo mientras cuido a Ikro, por favor, es lo único que te pido-

-me temo que no puedo aceptarlo hijo, si la gente ve que yo no puedo guiarlos y tú, los haces a un lado, perderán la fe en nosotros, se verán fuertes levantando las paredes de sus hogares y decididos a retomar su vida, pero nos necesitan, para ellos somos su escudo, el pilar en que confían...-

Su padre tiene razón...

Toc toc - ¡sus majestades! -

-pasa- ordena el padre

Una joven todavía con simples telas pasa -los monjes llegaron- anuncia.

-bien *suspiro* seguiremos después, debemos estar presentes en la ceremonia de bendición, ayúdame hijo- pide ser levantado y se le pone un traje de seda, que se le acerque su bastón.

Acompañados de sirvientes, los hombres de la familia real se dirigen al templo recién construido, fue el primero en ser restaurado, la gente necesita su fe.

Jack se preguntaba si su madre tardaría en llegar, hasta que la vio en primera fila con Ikro... y el está sonriendo a uno de los monjes, y era una gran sonrisa, casi se sintió celoso, nunca recibió una de esas sonrisas. Al ver a Tomoko no tarda en invitarla a su lado.

La ceremonia de bendición del reino se lleva a cabo sin problemas.

Ya esta anocheciendo cuando encendieron las velas, se veía hermoso, Jack casi recordaba todos los momentos mágicos que vivió en el futuro de Aku.

Terminada la ceremonia todos se fueron, la familia real se quedó al último porque iban a llevar a los monjes a sus habitaciones.

\- ¿te gusto la ceremonia? - pregunto de pronto uno al joven Ikro.

-me encanto, no sé porque pero sentí mucha paz, como si nunca la hubiera tenido- dice Ikro, sorprendiendo a la familia real ¿recuerda toda la ceremonia?

-sí, me pareció que estabas muy atento, sin mencionar que fuiste el primero en llegar- dice el monje

\- ¿eh? ¿llegar primero? -pregunta Jack a su madre.

-Ikro los vio llegar por la ventana, digamos que se puso algo inquieto, preguntando si podíamos venir-explica la madre contenta de ver al joven feliz.

\- ¿puedo ir con ustedes? - pregunta de pronto Ikro sorprendiendo a la familia real y Tomoko.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclama Jack- pe... pero... ¿Por qué te quieres ir? A... aquí te cuidamos bien... ¿Por qué?-

-hijo- le llama su madre otra vez, con un tono preocupado

Jack se vuelve a ellos, no se imaginaba que estaba haciendo una escena, ¿Por qué le golpeo tan dura que Ikro se quisiera ir? Si se va, puede tomar su lugar como emperador y cuidar su pueblo correctamente... pero no quiere que Aku se vaya.

-¿estás seguro Ikro?- pregunta Tomoko después de ver que Jack está muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

-si- dice el joven sin vacilar.

\- ¿permiten que este joven se una a ustedes? - ahora pregunta el padre, es una cuestión valida. Que Jack sentía alivio.

El más viejo de los monjes y al parecer el mas experimentado se acerca sin decir palabra y pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Ikro.

Todo el presente se pregunta qué está haciendo exactamente, ¿qué trata de sentir en el joven amnésico?

Debió pasar un minuto de suspenso hasta que finalmente retiro su mano y vio a los ojos al joven. -puedes venir con nosotros, jovencito-

-¡Sí!- celebra Ikro muy contento como un niño ¿o apenas ve que tiene el cuerpo de un hombre de 23 años?

Jack, se siente ofendido por no preguntarle a él, él lo cuido desde que regresaron, y también se siente herido, como mal pagado por todas las molestias que se paso

No duerme en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, Ikro solo consiguió pocas pertenencias que pudo cargar en una bolsa básica.

Solo iban a despedirlo la familia real, pero los pocos aldeanos que supieron de último minuto que el joven desconocido se iba, se acercaron a mostrar su agradecimiento, porque sabían que el hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarlos.

Jack parece hacer berrinche, no estaria allí afuera del pueblo a esperar que se fueran si no fuera por Tomoko, que lo llevo arrastrado suavemente.

-bueno, creo... gracias por todo... – es como si no estuviera seguro de que agradecer, y seguro tampoco recuerda en esos momentos quienes son.

-¿escribirás?- pregunta Jack un poco sentido todavía.

Ikro se le queda mirando un rato como preguntándose quien es o más bien, "¿Qué pregunta tan tonta?" Jack se sintió decepcionado.

De pronto el joven sonríe -sabes que no podré hacer eso, Jack- dice antes de volverse a los monjes y empezar alejarse.

Jack quedo mudo tanto en palabra como en pensamiento, odiaba que en su época no hubiera cámaras fotográficas, porque quería recordar esa ultima sonrisa para siempre.

1 año después, finalmente paso, el emperador recibió la carta que tanto temia, Ikro murió o para ser más específico desapareció por completo, si Ikro no mando ninguna carta, el monje superior si lo hizo, al principio las cartas eran para decirles que Ikro realmente se había adaptado a la vida de monje aunque nunca se rasuro la cabeza o llevo los trajes tradicionales, él se dio cuenta que el tiempo del extraño joven era se acababa, y solo querían ayudarle y tener paz con su alma, el cual parece que lograron porque siempre tenía una sonrisa, en las últimas cartas, alarmaban a Jack al leer como él retroceso lo limitaba, perder la fuerza de las piernas, los brazos, el habla, pero dicen que seguían sonriendo porque su alma estaba en paz.

Jack reflexiono porque le costaba dejar que Ikro se fuera... porque le costaba que Aku se fuera, se dio cuenta, prácticamente el 90% de su vida se trataba de Aku, entrenar para vencer a Aku, vencer a Aku, escapar de Aku, conocer a Aku, ver a Aku cambiar, ver a Aku irse, se acabó, realmente ha sido difícil sacar el demonio y al humano de su mente, finalmente se ha ido y tiene que seguir aprendiendo a vivir sin él.

Ahora solo se encierra para poder llorar, porque será el único que lo hará... y cuando se tranquilice se tratará de convencer de que el demonio... su sombra... ahora descansa en paz


	5. Chapter 5

ok, este segundo intento, salio bien y gracias a Dios lo hice y lo termine, peeero, creo que estoy molesta conmigo misma, porque basicamente se resolvio siendo fiel a la primera idea o version original, mientras lo escribia, debo decir que siento el arrepentimiento por haber borrado el anterior, de cierto modo, no me gusta, pero por alguna razon ya no puedo evitar escribir de mas, esas cosas emocionales que no necesitan ni quieren leer, bueno pero si, mientras escribia esta segnda version, empezaba a pensar que la primera fue mejor, pero entonces llego el momento de empezar a escribir la parte final, pero... habi algo que ponia, molesta casi furiosa, mientras mas trataba de escribir, me sentia irritable, finalmnete decidi irme para atras, e intentar otra cosa, que resulto ser la version original. y creo que de haberme acordado de esta opcion le version anterior se hubiera salvado, pero ya que.

aunque si alguien descargo o copio la version anterior, estaria agradecida de que me compartieran


End file.
